


Every Word I Say is Kindling

by Juan_Pujol_Garcia, Sinna



Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [8]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juan_Pujol_Garcia/pseuds/Juan_Pujol_Garcia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: A dragon and their archivist - vignettes from a decade together.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Ashes O'Reilly
Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Ashes finds themself once again seeking out Ivy. They find her reading and shift down to human form to join her, assuming she would prefer that to the feel of hard scales. They’ve been thinking a lot, recently. About how humans - how _people_ normally react to them. That being with sheer terror. While the dramatic potential of that is always fun, it hits a bit differently now that Ivy is living with them. The concept of her frozen by that same fear...doesn’t sit well with them. Hence the human shape. They can't do anything about their inherent scariness as a dragon, but they can at least take the less frightening of their forms around her.

Ivy hums in contentment as she leans against Ashes. Eventually, she asks, “Why have you been spending more time like this recently?”

"With you? I told you. You're interesting."

“I meant in this form,” Ivy clarifies.

"Oh, I thought....do you not like it?"

Ivy blinks. “That’s. No, of course I like it, it’s you and I like all your forms. It’s just. A change? You only recently started spending so much time in this shape, and I was wondering if something prompted it.”

Ashes carefully sets that first sentence aside to think about later. Or never. "Oh, I....Well, I thought you might prefer it?"

Ivy sets her book aside and turns to face them. “Why?” There’s no judgement in her voice, just confusion.

"You…” Ashes sighs. “Humans are afraid of large predators. So I am being not that."

Ivy frowns. “Ashes, I’ve been here for months. What have I done to make you think I fear you? Especially now that I’m not an intruder, infringing upon your hospitality and your hoard.”

"I know. But you're human. Wouldn't you prefer the company of another human to a scary giant lizard?"

Ivy blinks at them for a moment, flabbergasted. “I. _Excuse me?_ Ashes. Ashes, I chose to come here. If I would rather be around humans, I could have stayed in the village.”

"You don't have to lie to me. You were interested in my hoard. Not me. I don't mind." They mind very much and they're not sure why.

Ivy sighs. “Ashes? Let me see your hand.” She holds her hand out for theirs. Ashes hesitates, then places their hand in hers. Ivy takes their hand and sets it against her neck. “Here. When humans lie, their heart rates tend to increase. So. I came here just as much for you as for the hoard.”

Ashes tilts their head in confusion. They try very hard to not be distracted by how fragile her pulse feels under their fingers. "Why? You knew nothing about me? I could have eaten you."

“I knew that the locals trusted you to protect them from malevolent fae and other creatures that lurk in the woods at night. And I thought I could make myself interesting enough to be worth keeping alive.”

"You took a pretty big risk," Ashes says, inexplicably uncomfortable with that fact.

Ivy gives them a small smile. “It paid off, didn’t it?”

"Yeah. I'm glad you came here."

“Me too.” Ivy’s hand is still on Ashes’ where it rests on her neck.

"You're really not scared of me?"

“I am not afraid of you. This fact does not change with your form.” Ivy pauses for a second. “I...like your normal form. Your scale texture is very pleasant, and it’s - you feel. Safe. And it’s nice to be surrounded by that.”

Ashes shifts back to dragon form, not taking their hand - now claws - off Ivy's neck. "You're not scared of me like this? Even though I could kill you easily?"

“I’m not afraid of you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

"Huh." She...doesn't seem to be lying. She's right, of course, but no one's ever trusted them like this before. They pull their claws away from her neck and curl around her, resting their head in her lap.

Ivy picks up her book again, gently stroking their head as she reads.

-

Ashes goes looking for Ivy for reasons that mostly amount to boredom. They find her in a corner of the library, sitting on a pile of pillows, her long red hair loose, and their breath catches in their throat. "Ivy?"

"Hello, Ashes." Ivy does not turn to look at them, completely focused on her task.

"What are you doing?"

Ivy turns to them, blinking in confusion. "Ah - combing my hair?"

"Why?" Ashes is having some major trouble with brain function because a large part of their brain is simply feeling things about Ivy draped in _their_ color.

"I was mapping the tunnels in the cave walls, of course. Some of them are impressively filthy - you might need to burn what I was wearing, by the way, the viscosity is rather concerning - but the important part is, I had to wash my hair when I finished. Which resulted in it being unmanageably tangled. And now I can't put it back up until it's no longer a mess. Hence, the combing."

"Could I...help?" Ashes is a little unclear on how hair works. Their own works through sheer force of magic, and the humans they've lived with in the past haven't generally been close enough to share their hair care routine.

"If you'd like to?" Ivy gestures for them to sit next to her. Ashes shifts human and does so, paying close attention as Ivy demonstrates how to use a comb. They mentally note that the comb in question is battered, low-grade wood, which simply won’t do. Later they’ll go through their hoard for something better...they zone back in to find Ivy watching them with a faint smile. Whoops. She doesn’t seem bothered, though. "Just be gentle, please?"

Ashes is perhaps overly cautious at first, but they eventually get the hang of it. They comb Ivy's hair gently and - to be completely honest - with a lot of affection. Ivy sighs in contentment, leaning back against them. "...you're a fast learner."

Ashes smiles. "When it suits me."

Ivy laughs quietly, then falls silent.

Ashes continues slowly combing until all the tangles are gone. They pause, then set the comb aside to simply run their fingers through her hair. Ashes is extremely careful with their claws - they have decided they like being gentle with her and fixing her hair. Ashes sighs and attempts to not be too romantically frustrated.

A few long moments after Ashes loses their plausible deniability, Ivy stirs. She sits up and pulls a long, slightly ratty black ribbon out of her pocket. "Thank you. May I have the comb?"

Ashes hands it back to her. Ivy parts her hair down the middle and starts efficiently braiding half, holding the ribbon along one of the strands. Ashes makes a mental note to pick up some nicer ribbons for her when they're next in town. Something shiny. "Can you teach me that, too?"

"Oh. Sure." Ivy slows down to explain. She braids half the ribbon into each braid and uses it to tie off the ends. She then crosses them over her head and ties the ribbon at the back. 

Ashes watches intently. "Could I try? Next time you do it?"

Ivy smiles at them. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you, Ivy."

"Thank you, for your help."

Ashes suspects that Ivy would have been finished much quicker on her own. But they liked helping. They shift back to curl around _their_ archivist with a fond smile.

Ivy tenses minutely, then relaxes against them. She picks up her book, settling in to read as they nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashes hesitates before leaving for the village this time. They usually go alone. But Ivy...Well, there's no longer any reason for them to believe she's lied about her reasons for coming here. She might enjoy…

They seek Ivy out in the hoard and find her perched in one of the reading nooks carved into the bookshelves. "Ivy, would you like to come to town with me?"

Ivy seems a bit surprised as she sets her current book aside. “Yes, I would be happy to accompany you.”

Ashes smiles, pleased with her quick agreement. "I thought you might enjoy the chance to see things yourself instead of just making orders."

Ivy smiles at them. “It should be interesting. Is there something in particular you’re looking for on this trip?”

Ah. They should probably get this admission of emotional vulnerability out of the way. "This trip is mostly just for food, but there's a travelling bookseller in town I thought you might be interested in."

Ivy’s expression brightens. “That sounds wonderful!”

Ashes chuckles. Ivy is simply adorable when she’s enthusiastic. "I'm glad you think so. Anything you want, I'll get it for you." It's quite a forward offer - absurdly so, they can all but hear Conlaoch’s mockery - but then, they've become rather absurdly fond of Ivy already.

“I - oh. Thank you, Ashes. That. Means a lot,” Ivy says quietly.

It does not occur to them that Ivy does not in fact have a hoard from which to offer a reciprocal gift. They push down their disappointment. "It's no trouble." They notice that Ivy's skin is quite a bit more red for some reason. The part of them that is not busy being romantically frustrated finds that extremely endearing and their traitorous heart beats out a rhythm of  _ mineminemine _ .

Ivy avoids their eyes as she hops down from the bookshelf. “Ah - shall we be on our way, then?”

"Yes, let's." Ashes shifts down to human form and offers Ivy their arm. She takes it eagerly, red coloring intensifying a bit. Ashes leads her down the mountain towards the village, trying to conceal their feelings after Ivy's clear lack of interest.

They settle into a comfortable silence as they walk. Even such a short distance is made more pleasant by company. Clearly inviting Ivy along was the correct choice.

-

The market is bustling. Snippets of dozens of half-heard conversations filter through the hubbub, while the sounds of children playing and street musicians’ tunes rise above the wall of sound. Brightly dyed skirts and tunics swirl in a disorienting riot of color, and the air smells of sweat, livestock, and delicious foods in equal measure.

It’s...a lot.

This is the most people Ivy has ever been around. She knows that it’s not a large community, and that these people probably don’t mean her any harm - couldn’t get past Ashes if they did - but nonetheless it is. Surprisingly overwhelming. Ivy tries very hard to not shrink against Ashes, but she can’t keep her grip on their arm from tightening.

Ashes looks over to her. "Is something wrong?"

Ivy shakes her head. “I’m fine,” she says. It’s even accurate, technically. She is in no immediate danger or acute physical distress. She just needs to convince herself to actually apply that knowledge and calm down.

"If you're sure...." Ashes looks around. "Do you want to start with food or books?"

“Food first,” Ivy decides. Books later. As an incentive to not break down over being in a Crowd.

"All right. Meat's over this way. And there's a woman who grows the most amazing fruits in her orchard..." Ashes continues to ramble on about all the options. Ivy grounds herself in the sound of their voice, processing none of their words as they tell her about the vendors and locals.

Ashes seems to know  _ everyone _ . Ivy will have to ask them for this information later, when it’s not so loud and she can actually Think enough to file these memories away properly. Several of the people they pass greet Ashes by name, expressions open and fond. They wave, but the few who seem to be about to approach apparently decide against it. Ivy glances up at Ashes, looking for an explanation, and receives a soft smile in return. She blushes and looks away. At least it’s easy to pretend something else has caught her eye, with so much going on. 

Ivy walks with Ashes from stall to stall. She clings to their arm as they negotiate for supplies, bantering cheerfully. They introduce her as “My Archivist” and refuse to elaborate, just smirking knowingly. 

Once the matter of food is settled, Ashes leads Ivy to a small covered wagon loaded with books. The spry old man overseeing them smiles as Ivy runs her hands eagerly over the spines, taking in the titles with glee.

“Looking for anything in particular?” he asks.

“Anything I haven’t read before,” Ivy says. It’s a decent collection, if a small one for portability’s sake. 

The bookseller hums agreeably. “I’ve just come from The City - Labyrinth, that is,” he elaborates at her blank look, “so I think I have some texts that will fit that description.” He gestures at the stacks of books to his left.

Ivy redirects her attention to those volumes. “Recent releases?” she guesses.

“Precisely! This one is a collection of letters from the front lines of the rebellion in New Constantinople, more news than history still. And this, the next installment of the Story of Burnt Njáll - but I see by your face that you are not familiar with this masterpiece of our time!”

Ivy shakes her head. “No, I’m not. Would you be willing to tell me about it?”

Happy to have a willing listener, the man leaps into an explanation of the epic. Although most of Ivy’s attention is on being a good listener, she can feel Ashes’s steady presence by her back.

After a bit of thought, Ivy has narrowed her choices down to seven books. It’s still too many to justify, when she’s not spending her own money, so she sighs and starts trying to winnow them down further. 

“How much for these?” Ashes asks the bookseller.

He names a price. A surprisingly fair one - must be an honest man, then.

“Ashes, you don’t have to…” Ivy protests.

But Ashes is already counting out the coins. Ivy watches, growing confused when they make no attempt to haggle. She knows that they’re more shrewd than this, so why...

“I trust that any books that catch your interest will be of value to my Hoard,” Ashes explains when they notice her watching.

Ivy can’t help but smile as she hugs the pile of books to her chest.

Excursion concluded (and the village gossip mill undoubtedly well-fed), the pair head back towards Ashes’s lair. 

“Thank you for inviting me. I had a lovely time,” Ivy tells Ashes with a bright smile.

"I'm glad. I'll be happy to take you anytime you want." Ashes smiles softly back at her. 

When they get back home, Ivy settles down to add the new books to the catalogue. Ashes shifts back to dragon form and curls around her.

-

It’s been almost two months since they first went to the market with Ivy, but Ashes is still thinking about something one of the villagers said. More than one, if they’re honest. Sunlight, it seems, is important to human well-being. They’ve been observing her normal routine more closely than usual, and Ivy almost never leaves the darkness of the hoard. She visits the village once a week at most, but that’s all. As such, they've decided to move the current nap outside, and are bringing Ivy with them, whether or not she wants to go.

Ivy is very much used to being moved around as she sleeps by now and doesn’t stir as Ashes wraps her in their talons. They carry her outside and curl up comfortably, closing their eyes as the warmth of the bright sunlight starts to seep into their bones. Apparently it’s a bit less soothing for Ivy, who mutters an incoherent complaint and attempts to hide her face against their scales.

"Go back to sleep, my dear," Ashes murmurs.

Ivy hums sleepily and attempts to do so. Ashes curls around her. They suppress the urge to drape a wing over her - that would defeat the point of the whole exercise. 

“...Ashes?” Ivy seems to be done sleeping, sitting up and moving around and doing all sorts of inconvenient motions. 

Ashes hums vaguely but politely does not pin her to continue napping. "What is it?" they ask.

“Why are we outside?”

"Sunlight is important for humans."

“...maybe,” Ivy admits, after a telling pause. “But absence of light is important for human sleep.”

Ashes frowns. "Perhaps we could move the library outside?" they offer. A significant undertaking, but not technically much more so than Ivy’s in-progress reorganization efforts...

“That seems extreme...” Ivy frowns, considering.

"You need sunlight."

“Are you sure?” Ivy asks, somewhat hopelessly.

"Quite sure." They’d asked around, just to be sure. And the consensus was very clear.

Ivy is silent, tracing random patterns on their scales as she thinks. “...a garden.”

"What?"

“A garden,” Ivy repeats. “A useful thing to have, and something to do that would require me to be outside. I’m sure some of the villagers would be willing to sell seeds.”

Ashes grins as they get the picture. "An excellent plan."

“Might need to go a bit down the path for good soil,” Ivy muses. “I’ll have to ask around. Primary source research.”

"There are plenty of villagers who garden. It shouldn't be difficult."

“Is there something in particular you’ll want me to grow?” Ivy asks.

"I don't really eat much in the way of vegetables," Ashes admits.

“Herbs or spices?”

Ashes shrugs. They’re familiar with them, certainly - spices are valuable, after all, and they’ve spent enough time around witches to know about the essential herbs. They push back a memory of an earlier time, Owen and Billy and the other young Sevens joking about who could handle the most spice, and Mickey’s disgust at them expressing interest in something so  _ human _ … “Not frequently on the menu,” they say, when they realize Ivy is still waiting for an answer.

“There’s nothing that - you’re not vulnerable to poisons or allergic to anything, right?” Ivy asks, suddenly worried.

Ashes laughs. "I am not."

“Then you can try different things, and tell me what you like best.” Ivy grins at them.

Ashes grins back. "Sounds like a plan." They give her a look that is certainly not pleading, curling up tighter to rest their head in her lap. “We can start tomorrow?”

Ivy laughs, and their breath catches in their throat. She rummages through her skirt pockets to pull out a book. “Yes, you can go back to sleep,” she says, with something like affection in her voice.

Satisfied, Ashes rests, their archivist safe within their grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aten't dead.


End file.
